Au Fil Du Temps
by Mana2702
Summary: Suite de "Rivalité, Amour?", Finnick et Lola sont en couple maintenant, et voici leur vie ensembles.
1. Chapter 1

Lola se réveilla dans les bras de Finnick et sourit. Elle soupira d'aise et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les bras musclés. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un an et demi maintenant. Elle caressa son torse et y déposa un baiser. Finnick sourit et la serra un peu plus fort:

«-Mmhh j'adore être réveillé comme ça!

-Je sais mon amour, c'est pour ça que je le fais.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se décider à enfin sortir du lit. Finnick alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Lola allait prendre sa douche. Comme chaque matin des mains arrivèrent et se posèrent sur son ventre rond:

«-Comment va notre bébé?

-Il ou elle dort encore, dans deux heures on saura si c'est Peter ou si c'est Mia.

-J'ai hâte de revoir notre petit bout de chou!»

Lola était enceinte de cinq mois, et ils étaient tous les deux très heureux à l'idée de devenir parents.

Finnick embrassa sa belle dans le cou:

«-Ma puce le petit-déjeuner est prêt, viens avant que ce soit froid.»

Ils se rincèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent manger. Un english breakfast les attendaient sur la table. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Le jeune homme demanda:

«-Alors, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui, même si je suis un peu nerveux.

-Faut pas mon ange, tout va bien se passer.»

* * *

Finnick débarrassa une fois qu'ils avaient fini. Lola le regarda en souriant et caressa son ventre en regardant la bague à son doigt. Le soir de leur un an, Finnick l'avait demandé en mariage, il lui avait fait une demande magnifique avec une superbe déclaration. Lola avait accepté plus heureuse que jamais, et quelques semaines plus tard elle tombait enceinte. C'était peut-être un peu rapide aux yeux de certains, mais eux ça leur convenait parfaitement. Car si ils ne s'étaient pas séparés malgré leurs disputes, c'est qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles.

L'annonce des fiançailles avaient été un choc pour la mère et le beau-père de Finnick, les parents de Lola, eux, étaient indifférents comme toujours. L'annonce d'un bébé arrivant prochainement avait suscité les mêmes réactions. Finnick n'avait toujours pas rencontré les parents de sa belle, il ne les avait jamais vu. Le couple se fichait de tout ça, ils ne voyaient que l'autre, et l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux.

Finnick ouvrit la porte et la tint le temps que sa dulcinée rentre dans le cabinet de la gynéco. Il y entra après Lola et ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. Une fois leur présence enregistrée ils allèrent en salle d'attente. Lola était assise à côté de Finnick, la tête sur son épaule robuste. De son côté Finnick tenait une des mains de Lola dans une des siennes et de l'autre il caressait doucement son ventre. La gynéco les fit entrer et l'échographie arriva enfin. Elle annonça:

«-Alors voyons… c'est un petit garçon, félicitations.»

* * *

Lola sourit et embrassa son fiancé, ils espéraient justement un garçon comme premier enfant. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sur un nuage et passèrent la journée à se faire des papouilles. Lola leur prépara un délicieux dîner et ils finirent la journée en faisant tendrement l'amour, plus heureux que jamais.

Comme prévu, le mariage se passa deux semaines plus tard. Ils avaient prévu cette date depuis longtemps pour qu'ils soient mariés avant l'arrivée du bébé. Ils voulaient que ce dernier porte le nom de son père, et puis ils voulaient être mariés de toute façon. Ils avaient choisit cette date avant même d'apprendre la grossesse, c'était une période qui leur plaisait à tous les deux, le début de l'automne était le bon moment. Ils aimaient le changement de couleurs dans les arbres mais les températures étaient toujours douces. Lola avait dessiné elle-même sa robe et sa coiffure. Finnick lui avait opté pour un costume bleu foncé.

La cérémonie se passait dans la forêt, le repas et la fête dans une salle en ville, ils n'avaient pas voulu changer cette partie de la «tradition» et ensuite ils étaient partit en voyage de noces. Ça avait été un rêve éveillé. Le couple était plus heureux que jamais. Finnick chouchoutait sa femme, il était aux petits soins. Il satisfaisait la moindre de ses envies, même si elle demandait des amandes en plein milieu de la nuit.

* * *

Les semaines passaient, puis les mois, si bien que Lola était presque à terme. Elle avait un gros ventre et elle avait mal partout. Elle regarda Finnick et sourit:

«-Mon amour je crois que je vais exploser!

-Mais non, tu es parfaite. Je vous aime madame Odair.

-Mmmh et je vous aime monsieur Odair.»

Elle l'embrassa et caressa son énorme ventre. Elle regarda la chambre de leur fils, Finnick la câlinant en étant dans son dos. Ils s'étaient attaqués à la chambre de leur fils après leur voyage de noces. Elle était parfaite. Les murs représentaient une forêt pleine d'animaux, le lit était en bois et la parure était pleine d'animaux, la table à langer était en bois avec un petit matelas à langer en forme de gigantesque feuille d'arbre. Ils étaient très fiers de leur travail. Dans la forêt s'étaient glissés quelques petites créatures des bois tels que des farfadets, des fées, des leprechauns, des elfes et autres petits créatures magique. Bien sûr c'était Lola qui avait tout dessiner et peint elle-même. Pour que papa soit content elle avait aussi fait serpenter une rivière pleine de poissons. Finnick avait été agréablement surpris de la surprise de sa femme.

* * *

Finnick embrassa la nuque de sa femme:

«-Notre petit korrigan sera parfait dans cette chambre.

-Je pense oui, je suis sûre qu'il ressemblera à son papa.»

Le blond sourit et embrassa sa belle rousse:

«-On verra bien, plus que deux semaines à attendre normalement.

-Je sais… je suis à la fois impatiente et assez nerveuse. Et si je savais pas accoucher?»

Finnick éclata de rire:

«-C'est impossible ma chérie, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir accoucher, c'est une chose naturelle.

-Je sais… je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal…

-Je sais, ils te feront une péridurale ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non! Je veux tout ressentir de la mise au monde de Peter, même si ça me fait mal!»

Finnick sourit, c'était bien sa Lola ça, la battante, la rebelle. Il l'embrassa tendrement et caressa son ventre, Peter bougeait beaucoup. Ils avaient préparé la valise pour la maternité depuis un mois, ils voulaient être prêts le moment venu. Ils avaient déjà acheté quelques pyjamas et un doudou, les deux jeunes étaient tombés immédiatement d'accord sur un point important: pas de tétine. Ils étaient absolument contre. Maintenant ils attendaient que leur fils décide de sortir.

* * *

Ce fut en plein milieu de la nuit que Lola se réveilla en se tordant de douleur. Elle secoua son mari:

«-Mon ange réveille toi!»

Finnick frotta son nez dans le cou de sa femme avant d'y déposer un baiser et grogna:

«-Mmmh?

-Mon cœur j'ai perdu les eaux! J'ai des… aaahhh… des contractions très proches!»

Finnick bondit du lit, attrapa la valise et aida sa femme à se lever. Il l'emmena en voiture et ils partirent ainsi, tant pis si elle était en mini short avec un t-shirt de son mari et que lui ne portait qu'un bas de jogging en guise de pyjama. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se soucier de leurs vêtements. Par chance ils ne vivaient pas très loin de la maternité, ils y arrivèrent en une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

Lola fut aussitôt emmenée en salle de travail, elle avait le col dilaté à quatre, ça ne tarderait pas. Pendant qu'ils l'installaient sur le siège spécial Finnick fut obligé d'enfilé la tenue débile avec les sacs sur les pieds et les cheveux ainsi que la blouse. Il entra une fois tout ça sur lui et serra la main de Lola:

«-Aller ma chérie, tu va y arriver, t'es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, et t'es à moi.

-Je t'aime… ahhhh...»

Lola hurla de douleur, une énorme contraction lui fit vibrer le ventre. Ils lui écartèrent les jambes et regardèrent l'ouverture du col, il venait de doubler. Finnick lui répétait de respirer et faisait les exercices avec elle, ils avaient suivit des cours spéciaux pour se préparer à l'accouchement. Bientôt le médecin dit à Lola de pousser. Elle serra fort la main de Finnick et poussa en criant de douleur. Elle poussa plusieurs fois, ayant toujours plus mal et le médecin annonça:

«-Je vois la tête, aller un dernier petit effort madame Odair, le petit gaillard est presque sortit!»

Lola poussa encore et on entendit un petit cri quelques instant plus tard, leur fils respirait. Lola pleura de joie et de fatigue en laissant tomber sa tête contre son mari. Finnick pleurait de joie lui aussi:

«-Bravo ma chérie… je suis tellement fier… merci de m'avoir offert un enfant… quel magnifique cadeau!»

Il l'embrassa et coupa le cordon. Il regarda son fils, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau, il avait beau être encore plein de sang, tout blanc et gluant il le trouvait splendide. Les infirmières s'occupèrent de le nettoyer, de le peser et de le mesurer. Elle l'enveloppèrent dans un linge bleu et le donnèrent à Lola:

«-Il fait 48 centimètres et 4kg175, c'est un très beau bébé.

-Merci.»

Lola caressa la petite joue toute douce de son fils. Il avait la joue appuyé contre la poitrine de sa mère, il dormait en tétant son petit poing. Finnick les prit en photos. Pendant ce temps les infirmières s'occupait de faire une rapide toilette à Lola et de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire pour elle. Finnick alla remplir les papiers d'état civil pour leur petit ange.

Lola sourit à son mari quand il revint enfin:

«-Il est tellement beau.

-Le plus beau garçon du monde!»

* * *

Finnick se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme avant d'embrasser la joue de son fils. Lola sourit:

«-Aller mon amour, prend ton fils.»

Finnick sourit et souleva doucement son fils, il était si léger. Il le cala contre son torse musclé en le tenant très précautionneusement. Une larme de bonheur s'échappa de ses yeux et s'écrasa sur sa joue:

«-Mon dieu… on a un enfant toi et moi et… il est tellement beau!»

Lola sourit et caressa l'avant-bras de son mari:

«-Oui, on l'a fait mon amour.»

Les jours suivants furent rempli de visites, de cadeaux, de photos, de compliments et autres choses normales après un accouchement. La petite famille rentra enfin à la maison et leur vie de famille commença enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Delly Hawthorne heureuse que ce début te plaise ^^ merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute dans le résumé, j'en rougis de honte, je l'ai écrit vite et j'ai pas fait attention :/ En attendant voilà le chapitre suivant ;)**_

* * *

Finnick grogna en entendant Peter hurler. Il regarda le réveil, 02:31, bon bah debout papa, c'est maman qui s'était réveillée il y a une heure. Il passa son bras atour de la taille de sa femme et embrassa sa nuque:

«-J'y vais mon amour.»

Il se leva en se passant une main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le câlina:

«-Bah alors mon bébé tu as un gros chagrin?»

Il avait allumé la lumière et caressait le dos du petit:

«-Oh, vue l'odeur je comprend que tu ne puisse pas dormir. Moi non plus je ne pourrai pas faire de beau rêve avec une couche remplie de caca!»

Finnick changea donc la couche de son fils et le rhabilla. Il le berça doucement:

«-Voilà mon petit cœur, tu es tout propre, tu peux continuer à faire dodo tranquillement.»

Peter le regardait en suçant son petit poing, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait son père mais il aimait entendre la voix rassurante de ce dernier. Il battit des jambes quand un baiser atterrit sur le bout de son nez. Finnick attendit que son fils se soit rendormit avant de le reposer doucement dans son berceau. Il remonta la petite couverture sur le petit corps frêle et alluma le mobile juste au cas ou Peter aurait fait un piège et qu'il ne dorme pas encore totalement. Il retourna coucher après s'être lavé les mains. Il passa son bras autour de Lola et enfouit son visage dans les épaisses boucles rousses. Elle demanda d'une voix endormie:

«-Alors?

-Rien, juste un caca, dors ma chérie.»

Il embrassa le crâne de sa femme et ils se rendormirent.

* * *

Le sommeil fut de courte durée, à peine une heure plus tard Peter se réveilla à nouveau. Lola soupira:

«-Une chose est sûre: ses poumons fonctionnent bien et ses cordes vocales aussi. J'y vais.»

Elle se leva et s'occupa de son fils, il avait faim. Après lui avoir donné le sein elle le changea et le recoucha. Il avait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant mais il se réveillait toujours toutes les nuits. Elle avait demandé à sa mère à partir de quel age elle avait fait ses nuits, au bout d'une semaine, et la mère de Finnick lui avait dit que ce petit bonhomme avait fait les siennes à partir de deux semaines. Lola soupira, ils avaient fait un petit braillard qui n'aimait pas faire des nuits entières. Il adorait réveiller ses pauvres parents. Lola le berça longtemps mais il continuait de pleurer. Pourtant il avait mangé et elle l'avait changé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui clochait. Elle alla dans le lit et se mit contre son mari:

«-Regarde Peter papa est là, tu veux un câlin tous les trois?»

Finnick s'était réveillé, trouvant lui aussi que c'était anormalement long pour qu'il se rendorme. Il passa ses bras autour de sa femme et de son fils. Il embrassa les cheveux blonds de Peter:

«-Alors mon ange tu ne veux pas dormir?»

Le petit continuait de pleurer. Finnick échangea un regard avec sa femme:

«-C'est trop tôt pour que ce soit les dents, il a peut-être mal à son petit ventre. Attends, on va essayer de lui mettre le coussin spécial.»

Finnick alla mettre quelques minutes le coussin rempli de noyau de cerises dans le four. Les noyaux chauds posés sur une partie douloureuse du corps apaisait la douleur. Il fallait essayer. Il revint donc avec le coussin chaud et le posa sur le ventre de son fils à travers le pyjamas. Le petit arrêta de pleurer aussitôt. Lola soupira de soulagement:

«-Il avait juste mal au ventre. Je l'emmènerai quand même chez le médecin demain pour être sûre qu'il n'a rien.

-Oui bonne idée, moi je travaille demain mais tu m'appellera pour me dire hein?

-Oui mon amour.»

Peter était si soulagé qu'il s'endormit, apaisé par la chaleur du coussin et les caresses que lui prodiguaient ses parents. Lola retourna le coucher et revient elle aussi coucher. Par miracle il leur accorda du repos jusqu'à 8h03, ils aimaient quand il faisait ça.

* * *

Lola prépara son fils et l'emmena chez le médecin, elle avait appelé à son réveil et il avait rendez-vous dans une demie heure. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout et partit, en partant maintenant elle aurait largement le temps de faire le trajet sans se presser et sans prendre de risques en voiture en devant aller vite. Elle arriva en salle d'attente un quart d'heure en avance. Peter s'était endormit dans la voiture, comme à chaque fois. Elle en profita pour envoyer une photo du petit à Finnick qui était au travail. Il détestait devoir laisser sa femme et son fils, surtout si le petit n'était pas au top de sa forme. Toutefois ils avaient de la chance car depuis sa naissance il n'avait pas été beaucoup malade. La fille de Peeta et Katniss, elle, était tout le temps malade, même si elle avait six mois. Depuis sa naissance la petite était malade presque chaque semaine, c'était assez étrange.

Le médecin confirma que Peter n'avait rien, il avait juste dû être un peu constipé après la tété de la nuit, rien d'inquiétant, ils avaient bien fait de lui mettre quelque chose de chaud sur le ventre, c'était bon pour l'aider à se «déboucher» comme disait le docteur. Lola le remercia, paya et rentra. Une fois à la maison elle coucha Peter qui dormait à nouveau et appela Finnick. Ce dernier décrocha aussitôt:

«-Alors ma chérie?

-Il n'a rien, il était juste constipé après la tété de cette nuit. Le docteur a dit qu'on avait eu raison de lui mettre quelque chose de chaud sur le ventre.

-Bien, super, donc il n'y a rien d'inquiétant?

-Non.»

Finnick soupira de soulagement:

«-Tant mieux. Il dort?

-Oui, la voiture l'endort toujours on a de la chance.

-Oui c'est super. Vous me manquez!

-Tu nous manque aussi mon amour.»

Elle sourit et sentit qu'il en faisait autant à l'autre bout du fil. Il finit par soupirer de déception:

«-Je dois y retourner ma puce.

-Je sais, à ce soir mon amour.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

Le soir Lola prépara le dîner et le laissa mijoter en attendant le retour de Finnick. Ce dernier rentra à la même heure que tout les soirs et l'embrassa:

«-Bonsoir ma chérie.

-Bonsoir mon amour.»

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serre fort:

«-Peter dort?

-Oui, la tété lui a bien calé l'estomac, donc il fait la sieste pour digérer mais il devrait être à nouveau d'attaque d'ici une petite demie heure je pense.»

Finnick rigola et l'embrassa:

«-Petit cul, il est adorable. Et bien ça nous laisse le temps de manger tranquillement nous aussi. Ça sent très bon ma chérie.

-Merci, poule au pot salsifis.

-Miam, j'en salive déjà.»

Il sourit et mit la table pendant que Lola alla éteindre la plaque qu'elle avait réglé à feu doux. Ils mangèrent en parlant de leur journée respective. Peter ne se réveilla pas, il fit sa première nuit entière. Les jeunes parents en profitèrent pour en faire autant. De toute façon ils étaient trop épuisés pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. En plus Lola ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire à nouveau l'amour, son corps se remettait tout juste de son accouchement. Finnick respectait ça, et il voulait que sa femme se sente bien et à l'aise tout le temps, alors il attendrait autant de temps que nécessaire.

* * *

Cette fameuse nuit fut le déclic et Peter fit enfin ses nuits. Il était de plus en plus rare qu'il se réveille. Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller une fois car sa couche était pleine mais même ça c'était de plus en plus rare. Le couple était très content de cette nouvelle habitude, ils pouvaient dormir et se reposer comme ils voulaient. Comme ça Finnick n'était plus fatigué au travail et Lola pouvait reprendre le dessin quand Peter faisait ses siestes. Ce changement était vraiment une excellente chose pour tous les trois. Ils étaient tranquilles jusqu'au moment où le petit feraient se dents, mais ils avaient le temps avant que ça n'arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Delly Hawthorne oui c'est doux comme tout, on aurait envie de les manger ;) Mais que veux-tu, j'aime le fluff! Surtout quand il y a des enfants *-*_**

* * *

Lola était en train de dessiner, Peter avait un peu plus de six mois et elle sursauta quand il se mit à hurler. Finnick, qui était en train de bricoler dans le garage arriva en courant, mort de panique:

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je sais pas, il dormait y a pas deux minutes!»

Les jeunes parents accoururent dans la chambre de leur fils. Il continuait de crier et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lola le prit contre elle, il était brûlant, elle regarda son mari d'un air paniqué. Ce dernier attrapa son téléphone et appela le docteur, il leur donna un rendez-vous immédiat. Le trio partit donc pour chez le docteur. Il examina le petit et sourit:

«-Tout va bien, Peter est en parfaite santé. Il a mal et il a de la fièvre car il va percer une dent. Regarder, là, vous voyez, sa gencive devient un peu blanche, la dent sortira là. C'est pour ça que dernièrement il a probablement eu une tendance à baver, à se mordre les doigts ou ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ou encore qu'il mangeait mal.

-Oh… comment est-ce qu'on peut apaiser sa douleur?»

Peter avait attrapé l'ustensile que lui avait donné le docteur et il mordait dedans. Le médecin expliqua:

«-Et bien donnez lui un anneau dentaire réfrigéré, ça va anesthésier sa gencive et du coup atténuer la douleur, et si jamais son sommeil est perturbé par la poussée de la dent mettez lui un suppositoire anti-douleur.»

Il leur fit une ordonnance et la petite famille repartit soulagée.

* * *

Finnick avait son fils dans ses bras et monta le coucher, la voiture l'avait endormie comme toujours. Il le coucha soigneusement et retourna auprès de Lola:

«-Plus de peur que de mal.

-Oui, notre petit cœur fait déjà ses dents… j'ai l'impression d'avoir accouché hier!

-Et pourtant il a un peu plus de six mois… ça passe si vite...»

Finnick embrassa à nouveau sa femme et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux de désir. Le beau blond sourit et ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de leur fils, de toute façon il y avait le baby phone pour si il pleurait. Finnick souleva Lola dans ses bras et la monta dans la chambre. Il commença à la déshabiller lentement en parsemant son corps de baisers. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis l'accouchement, et là ils comptaient bien y remédier.

Lola savait que Finnick attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, mais ils n'avait pas eu l'énergie avant. Peter les fatiguait beaucoup car il avait mit longtemps à faire ses nuits et puis il était déjà très énergique pour un bébé de cet age. Ajoutant à ça la reprise du travail de Finnick et une nouvelle exposition pour Lola et leurs forces y passaient. En plus la jeune femme avait fait beaucoup de sport pour retrouver le corps qu'elle avait avant la grossesse, donc le soir ils tombaient de fatigue.

Mais là, en plein après-midi de février ils avaient envie de faire l'amour. Finnick reprit d'assaut les lèvres de son épouse en lui retirant sa culotte, le dernier vêtement qui la couvrait encore. Il sourit et la regarda:

«-Tu es magnifique.

-Rooh dis pas de bêtises!»

Elle rougit. Finnick la prit par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder:

«-Si, tu es sublime! J'aimais déjà énormément ton corps avant, mais depuis que tu as été enceinte il est encore plus parfait! Des seins plus gros, des hanches plus prononcées, j'adore!»

Il embrassa chaque partie qu'il venait de nommer. Lola sourit et le déshabilla. Une fois qu'il fut aussi nu qu'elle, la jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur son mari:

«-Toi tu n'as pas changé d'un cheveux, enfin si, tu es encore plus musclé. Tu n'es pas comme beaucoup de pères qui prennent du poids en même temps que la femme, tu n'as pas eu de grossesse toi aussi. Et j'aime ça, le fait que tu ai continué de t'entretenir, de prendre soin de toi alors que je grossissais à vue d'œil!»

Lola embrassa son mari en passant ses mains sur son corps d'athlète. Chaque muscle se contractait sous ses doigts, elle trouvait ça incroyablement séduisant. Elle attrapa la boite de préservatifs dans la table de chevet et vérifia la date. Comme elles étaient encore bonne elle en enfila une sur l'érection de son mari et s'empala dessus.

Finnick grogna de plaisir, il aimait conduire, mais il aimait aussi beaucoup quand c'était Lola qui prenait les devant et qui menait la danse. Il l'embrassa en pressant ses seins dans ses mains. Il se redressa légèrement et attrapa un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il commença à le mordiller puis téta doucement. Il sourit quand Lola poussa un grognement rauque, ça la soulageait car elle avait une montée de lait. Il se recula en se léchant les lèvres:

«-Miam, je comprend pourquoi notre fils en veut toujours plus.»

Lola sourit et ondula des hanches au dessus de lui, stoppant le rire qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres de Finnick. D'ailleurs il venait de fixer ses mains à la taille de sa femme pour guider son mouvement afin d'entrer en elle jusqu'à la garde. Cette action leur arracha un gémissement de plaisir à tous les deux. Ils se stoppèrent un instant et tendirent l'oreille, craignant que ces gémissements n'ai réveillés Peter. Ils entendirent la respiration régulière du petit, signe qu'il dormait toujours. Les deux parents reprirent donc leurs mouvements, essayant d'atténuer leurs extériorisations sonores par des baisers.

Finnick finit par taper doucement sur les fesses de sa femme en grognant qu'il voulait qu'elle accélère. La belle rousse s'exécuta et leur plaisir augmenta grandement, l'orgasme commençant à se faire sentir. Plus ça allait et plus Lola accélérait, elle accueillait le membre de son mari toujours plus profondément en elle, et bientôt, elle fut saisie par l'orgasme. Toutefois elle continua de bouger jusqu'à ce que Finnick la rejoigne. Une fois le paroxysme passé, Lola se laissa tomber à côté de son mari en soupirant d'aise.

Finnick sourit et jeta la capote dans la poubelle avant d'enlacer sa femme. Il remonta le drap sur leurs corps nus et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime Lola.

-Je t'aime aussi Finncik.»

Ils se câlinèrent un long moment avant que Peter ne se réveille.

* * *

Lola réagit la première en sortant du lit et en s'habillant. Elle alla chercher le petit, il avait faim, son dernier repas remontait à plus de quatre heures. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et l'installa dans sa chaise haute. Elle sortit un petit pot du frigo et le mit un peu au micro onde. Elle le sortit et commença à le lui donner:

«-Oui mon ange, tu aime les petits pots à la carotte hein.»

Peter applaudit en éclatant de rire. Il ne mangea pas, préférant tout recracher sur sa mère pour mordiller la cuillère en plastique. Lola soupira et lui essuya la figure, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à son fils quand elle du écarter la cuillère de sa bouche pour atteindre ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eut essuyé cette partie, Peter se hâta de remettre la cuillère dans sa bouche pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Finnick arriva et regarda le massacre. Il y avait de la purée de carotte partout sur la chaise haute, sur le pyjama du petit et sur Lola, mais sûrement pas beaucoup dans son ventre. Il soupira:

«-Va prendre une douche ma puce, moi je m'occupe du petit monstre, je viens de prendre la mienne.

-Merci mon amour.»

Lola embrassa rapidement son mari avant de monter se doucher.

* * *

Finnick regarda son fils:

«-Alors, toi aussi tu fais de la peinture comme maman? Tu voulais refaire la déco entièrement en carotte?»

Le petit éclata de rire et un énorme filet de bave coula de sa lèvre inférieur. Finnick lui essuya la bouche et monta le changer. Ensuite il le mit dans son parc et lui donna ses jouets. Il aimait beaucoup les formes en bois ou les animaux en plastique. Là et bien… Peter avait attrapé son tricératops et le dévorait, pauvre dinosaure. Finnick sourit et prit une photo de son fils. Une fois cela fait il alla nettoyer la cuisine et préparer un thé pour sa femme, elle en avait grandement besoin. Il se fit chocolat chaud, car il avait apprit avec le temps que Lola n'aimait pas le café et qu'elle n'en supportait même pas l'odeur. Si il en buvait et qu'il ne se brossait pas les dents avant de vouloir l'embrasser et bien elle refusait le baiser. C'était vraiment une des rares odeurs qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

Lola redescendit et embrassa son mari:

«-T'es un amour, tu le sais que je t'aime?

-Non.

-Ah mince… c'est bête hein!»

Ils se mirent à rire et allèrent dans le salon. Le tricératops avait prit son envol hors du parc et c'était maintenant Sophie la girafe qui se faisait malmener. Lola se mit à rire:

«-Notre fils est le pire carnivore sur cette terre, jamais il n'y a eu pire prédateur que lui je pense.

-En effet, il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'il ne vienne pas nous dévorer dans notre sommeil!»

Le couple se mit à rire et ils se posèrent sur le canapé. Ils discutèrent en buvant leur boisson chaude et en regardant leur fils qui grandissait bien trop vite à leur goût.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Delly Hawthorne je t'en envoie un mentalement ;)**_

* * *

La petite dent était arrivée trois jours après le rendez-vous chez le médecin pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Car Peter n'avait plus mal et ses parents retrouvaient la sérénité des nuits continues. Car pendant ces trois jours ce petit monstre avait retrouvé ses habitudes de nouveau-né et s'était réveillé toutes les heures. En ce moment il essayait aussi de se tenir debout mais il n'y arrivait pas encore, du coup il faisait des colères. C'était assez agaçant par moment mais Lola et Finnick pardonnaient vite le mauvais caractère de leur fils car il était leur merveille du monde à eux.

Finnick embrassa sa femme, ils étaient content que leur vie sexuelle soit de retour. Ils faisaient l'amour presque tous les soirs, ou au moins tous les deux jours, c'était super. Leur vie reprenait un rythme normal et parfait. Finnick et Lola se réveillaient avec le sourire absolument tous les matins.

* * *

Trois mois après Peter se décida à marcher et à parler, tout ça en l'espace d'un après-midi. Alors que la petite famille jouait sur le tapis du salon Peter avait lancé un «papa» sonore et s'était levé avant de faire trois pas. Au bout de ces quelques pas il était lourdement tombé sur les fesses, amorti par sa couche. Finnick avait été incroyablement fier et ému que le premier mot de son fils soit pour l'appeler. Ils avaient prit en photo le moment où il avait commencé à marcher. Lola sourit et embrassa le front de son fils avant d'embrasser son mari. Elle téléphona ensuite à Petaa pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, en tant que parrain il voulait connaître tous les événements importants.

* * *

Le jour du premier anniversaire de Peter fut un choc pour le couple. Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent leur fils, Lola fut la première à lancer:

«-Un an déjà.

-Oui… ça passe trop vite je trouve!

-Oui… c'est pas juste.»

Lola poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se lova contre son mari. Ce dernier embrassa ses cheveux flamboyants:

«-C'est la vie ma puce.»

Depuis une semaine Peter ne portait plus de couche, monsieur faisait au pot comme un grand, et trois autres dents étaient apparues, il mangeait donc du solide, enfin un peu solide. Lola préparait le dîner d'anniversaire, ils avaient organisé un repas avec les proches: parrain, marraine, la mère et le beau-père de Finnick, et les amis proches.

* * *

Le repas se passa bien, le petit montrait fièrement qu'il marchait sans trop tomber, qu'il ne portait plus de couche et qu'il savait dire quelques mots. Il fut gâté, tout le monde était gaga de lui, il y avait donc une montagne de cadeaux. Peter dépouilla tous les emballages et joua dedans. Lola éclata de rire et prit une vidéo de son fils qui jouait dans les morceaux de papiers. Finnick de son côté débarrassait la table. Peeta alla discuter avec son ami dans la cuisine, il s'émerveillait encore d'être papa lui aussi, d'être sur le point de se marier. Finnick lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux, il était dingue de sa femme, qu'il était gaga de son fils et que chaque jour était un rêve. Il revint dans le salon et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lola. Il embrassa sa nuque:

«-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Tu te rend compte, notre fils a un an mon bébé.

-Oui… ça passe si vite.»

Ils soupirèrent et Lola se retourna. Elle embrassa son mari:

«-Dis… tu as pas envie d'en avoir un autre? Que notre fils ait un frère ou une sœur?

-Si ce serait super, mais tu pense que tu es prête pour une autre grossesse?»

Lola frotta son nez contre celui de son mari:

«-A ton avis si je lance l'idée?»

Finnick sourit bêtement et caressa le ventre de sa femme:

«-Alors faisons qu'un autre petit Odair, ou une petite puisse déformer ce joli petit ventre.»

Lola se mit à rire et bientôt les invitées partirent. Les jeunes parents couchèrent leur progéniture et firent l'amour dans l'espoir de concevoir un autre enfant.

* * *

Cela prit un peu plus de deux mois pour que Lola revienne vers son mari pour lui annoncer:

«-Mon amour j'ai une bonne nouvelle!

-Tu as terminé tes dessins pour l'expo?

-Oui mais aussi quelque chose d'encore mieux pour notre vie privée!

-Ah?

-Oui, je suis enceinte mon amour.»

Finnick sourit et serra fort Lola dans ses bras:

«-Oh mon dieu un autre enfant!»

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et il emmena sa petite famille au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle. Au dessert il prit la main de Lola dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser avant de regarder son fils:

«-Peter mon chéri, maman attend un bébé.»

Peter le regarda et mangea un bout de son gâteau au chocolat. Finnick demanda:

«-Tu comprend mon ange? Tu va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.»

Peter se mit à rire en applaudissant. Il descendit de sa chaise et embrassa le ventre de sa mère. Il y fit une caresse:

«-Bébé là?

-Oui mon coeur.»

Lola caressa les cheveux blonds de son fils. Peter ressemblait en tout point à son père, la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère était le fait que ses cheveux blonds soient bouclés. Ils terminèrent de manger et rentrèrent à la maison. Peter dormait à cause de la voiture et ce fut Lola qui le coucha. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre avec Finnick et ils firent tendrement l'amour, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Lola eut une exposition un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, son ventre formait une petite bosse maintenant. Finnick était fière de sa femme, elle était devenue connue car elle avait un énorme talent mais il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle arriverait à percer dans le métier. Ses œuvres se vendaient cher, c'était incroyable. Depuis sa première exposition deux ans plus tôt, elle en était maintenant à cinq, et elle avait remporté plus de 500 000 dollars avec toutes les œuvres qu'elle avait vendu. Finnick était fou de joie et de fierté chaque fois qu'on le félicitait d'avoir su gagner le cœur de Lola avant qu'elle ne devienne connue et que leur amour ai justement survécu à la notoriété. Il respectait le travail de sa femme et il l'encourageait toujours. Il avait même posé quelques fois pour elle.

Lola aimait sa vie et son métier. En plus elle avait la chance d'avoir un époux compréhensif qui ne lui reprochait pas qu'elle passe du temps sur ses dessins chaque soir. De son côté elle était fière car Finnick était un chercher respecté dans sa profession, il y avait déjà eu plusieurs articles sur lui dans des revues spécialisées dans son métier. Ce que Lola aimait dans leur couple c'est qu'ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre et qu'ils arrivaient à être heureux de la réussite de l'autre. Lola savait que dans certain couple, l'un des deux était jaloux de la réussite de l'autre, eux c'était tout l'opposé. Ils adoraient soutenir l'autre, ils aimaient que le travail de l'être aimé soit récompensé par la notoriété.

* * *

Finnick enfila un costard et ajusta les vêtements de son fils. Il regarda Lola:

«-Tu es divine mon amour.»

Il ferma le dos de la petite robe noire et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue aussi blanche que l'ivoire:

«-J'ai envie de te croquer.

-Arrête monsieur le charmeur, je vais finir par retomber amoureuse de toi.»

Finnick sourit contre la peau de sa femme alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds sans se tourner. Il posa ses grandes mains fines sur le petit ventre de sa femme:

«-Raaah pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime tant? Comment tu fais pour toujours être si belle et désirable?

-C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.»

Lola gloussa en sentant l'érection de Finnick contre ses fesses, il soupira:

«-Et pourquoi est-ce que quoi que tu dise ça m'excite?

-Parce que t'es un pervers mon amour!»

Elle sourit, se tourna et croisa ses bras autour du cou de son mari:

«-Je t'aime mon ange. Et je pourrai dire les mêmes choses que toi. Chaque fois que je te regarde mon cœur s'emballe, chaque fois que j'entends ta voix je mouille, tes regards augmentent la chaleur de mon corps, tes sourires me font fondre. Je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi, chaque jour je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de toi.

-Voleuse, c'est ce que je voulais dire!»

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Aller ma puce, on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard.»

La petite famille partit pour l'expo. Tout le monde trouvait que Peter était très beau, qu'il était sage et bien élevé. En effet il n'avait qu'un an mais il savait déjà dire «erci» et «plaît plaît» pour remercier ou demander quelque chose, il le disait à chaque fois comme ses parents lui avaient apprit. Il disait aussi «onjour» et «o voir» pour les salutations ou parfois «ahut» il était trop mignon. Il rendait tout le monde gaga, même les gens qui n'aimaient pas les enfants.

L'expo se passa très bien et la petite famille rentra. Après avoir soigneusement couché Peter, le couple se coucha et s'endormit tendrement blottit l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Delly Hawthorne oui, attend de voir le prochain enfant ^^**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai sûrement pas poster de chapitre demain, et je ne sais pas encore pour samedi car je ne serai pas chez moi. Je posterai donc une suite dès que possible. Merci de votre compréhension les amis ;)**_

* * *

Lola était maintenant enceinte de plus de 7 mois. Elle avait un ventre énorme, Peter adorait faire des câlins au ventre de sa mère. Finnick ne loupait jamais une occasion de caresser le ventre de sa femme, de profiter des mouvements de leurs filles. Lola attendait des jumelles, ils étaient très heureux. Toutefois le couple prévoyait déjà d'avoir un autre enfant après les jumelles, ils espéraient avoir un garçon après les filles pour avoir deux enfants de chaque sexe. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur Mia et Lya. Peter était très content d'avoir deux petites sœurs pour le prix d'une.

Finnick regardait sa femme qui dormait sur le canapé. Il la prit en photo et regarda son fils qui jouait avec ses dinosaures en plastique, il aimait vraiment beaucoup ces jouets. Peter arriva et s'accrocha aux jambes de son père:

«-L'avion papa l'avion!»

Finnick sourit, souleva son fils à bout de bras et commença à le faire tournoyer. L'enfant éclata de rire en battant des jambes et en secouant ses bras. Finnick fit redescendre son aviateur et lui fit un câlin:

«-Aller mon chéri, on va aller prendre le bain d'accord?

-Oui! Vais éclabousser papa!

-Petit coquin, oui, tu va mouiller papa de la tête aux pieds.»

Finnick emmena son fils dans la salle de bain et commença à remplir la baignoire. Le petit se mit tout nu et s'amusa à dandiner des fesses:

«-Gade papa.»

Il marchait avec une main sur la hanche comme une top modèle. Finnick éclata de rire:

«-Petit garnement!»

Il le souleva et le mit dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent, Peter éclaboussait son père et lui fit une moustache de mousse. Finnick fit une barbichette de mousse à son fils et il prit une photo avec son fils. Un peu plus tard il sortit Peter de l'eau, le sécha et le mit en pyjama. Il ne voulait pas que son fils attrape froid. Il vida l'eau et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

* * *

Lola dormait toujours, Peter se hissa sur le canapé et câlina sa mère. Lola serra ses bras autour du petit et lui fit une attaque de bisous. Peter éclata de rire:

«-Maman chatouille!»

Elle sourit et alla préparer le dîner. Finnick vint l'aider, Peter regardait Merlin l'Enchanteur, il adorait ce Disney. Il était assit dans le canapé à sucer son pouce. Finnick embrassa la nuque de sa femme:

«-Tu es la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu.

-Merci mon amour je te retourne le compliment.»

Ils préparèrent le dîner et la petite famille mangea. Peter se brossa les dents et alla au lit. Le couple alla se coucher aussi, Finnick caressait le ventre de sa femme:

«-Ma chérie j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se fasse un petit voyage en amoureux pour nos deux ans de mariage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-J'aimerai beaucoup, ce serai super.»

Elle embrassa tendrement Finnick:

«-Un voyage en amoureux oh oui… mais après l'accouchement d'accord?

-Oui ma chérie, excellente idée.»

Ils s'embrassèrent, firent l'amour et s'endormirent.

* * *

Le jour de l'accouchement arriva enfin. Peter était chez les parents de Lola, il s'entendait très bien avec eux. Finnick soutenait toujours aussi bien sa femme. Il était réellement le mari parfait, Lola l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu affronter tout ça sans lui, sans son soutien et son amour. Elle avait besoin d'être entourée et comprise, Finnick était comme une autre partie d'elle-même. Le beau blond embrassa sa femme:

«-Je t'aime ma puce, continue, Lya est sortit, Mia va bientôt arriver, aller ma chérie.»

Lola poussa encore et bientôt un deuxième cri arriva. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle venait de donner naissance à leurs filles. Elle portait Mia et Finnick avait Lya. Elles faisaient respectivement 52 centimètres et 3kg541 et 53 centimètres pour 3kg300, elles étaient magnifiques. Finnick embrassa sa femme:

«-Ma chérie tu es la meilleure, je n'aurai jamais pu être aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Je t'aime tellement ma chérie.»

Elle sourit et Finnick câlina sa femme en plus de câliner ses filles. Il alla ensuite chercher Peter. Ce dernier sourit:

«-Belles.»

Il câlina ses sœurs, leur fit des bisous et des câlins. Finnick prit des photos et ils laissèrent ensuite Lola et les jumelles se reposer. Ils reviendraient le lendemain.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard les enfants allèrent chez les parents de Lola. Le couple s'accorda son voyage en amoureux. Ils avaient réservé un bel hôtel romantique et ils aimaient être tous les deux comme ça. Ils étaient digues de leurs enfants mais ils devaient avouer que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver sans les enfants. Ils étaient dans la voiture pour repartir d'une visite quand Finnick se mit se mit sur les genoux de sa belle qui était côté passager:

«-Tu sais au lycée je pouvais pas être amoureux de toi. J'étais le gars populaire que tout le monde enviait et toi tu étais la fille bizarre dans son coin qui ne parlait que pour insulter les gens. Et puis ce fameux jour est arrivé, celui où tu nous a fait nous bouger le cul.»

Lola sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime mon amour, mais dis moi, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Parce que je suis heureux, parce qu'on est en amoureux et que je me rend compte qu'en fait je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Je t'aime et tu m'as envoûté dès le premier regard.»

Ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour sur le siège passager. Lola embrassa le cou de son mari:

«-Mon amour je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime encore plus ma princesse»

Ils se rhabillèrent et partirent pour l'hôtel. Lola se regarda dans le miroir:

«-Tu me trouve belle?

-Tu es magnifique, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi belle! Tu as eu trois enfants dont des jumelles et pourtant à chaque fois tu retrouve ton 36 en pantalon! Tu es magnifique ma chérie.»

Ils se câlinèrent et passèrent du temps en amoureux. Ils aimaient se faire des câlins, des bisous, des caresses. Ils téléphonaient aux enfants tous les soirs. Finnick caressait les cheveux roux de sa femme:

«-Ma chérie… les enfants me manquent.

-Moi aussi, mais on rentre après-demain mon amour, donc il n'y a plus longtemps à attendre avant de les revoir.

-Tu as raison. Tu sais Mia et Lya te ressemblent tellement, elles sont déjà tellement belles alors qu'elles ont tout juste un mois.

-Oui, autant notre fils te ressemblent à toi, mais les filles me ressemblent à moi.

-Oui ça c'est bien vrai. Encore heureux qu'elles te ressemblent à toi et pas à moi ma puce, je préfère qu'elles soient aussi belles que toi.»

Elle lui caressa le torse et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard ils rentrèrent et furent très heureux de retrouver leurs enfants. Ils firent un très long câlin tous les cinq. Ils adoraient ça, les câlins en famille, le temps précieux tous ensembles. Finnick regardait ses enfants, Peter qui avait tout de lui, mis à part les fossettes de sa mère en souriant, les filles qui avaient déjà d'épaisses boucles rousses, des yeux turquoises comme elle. Elles avaient le regard de leur père cependant. Finnick embrassa sa femme et câlina sa famille, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jumelles étaient beaucoup plus énergiques que leur frère. Bien qu'elles aient fait leur nuit au bout de deux semaines, elles étaient un peu plus capricieuses la journée. De son côté Peter était toujours sage et il prenait deux ans. Finnick et Lola étaient fiers, leurs enfants avaient un an et onze mois d'écart, c'était trop chou.

Finnick travaillait beaucoup en ce moment mais il trouvait toujours un moment pour s'occuper de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas être un de ces hommes qui avaient une carrière mais qui en oubliait leur famille, lui il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir Lola et d'avoir des enfants avec elle. Maintenant que ce rêve était devenu réalité il comptait être heureux et rendre sa famille heureuse. Il s'arrangeait aussi pour ne pas travailler le soir à la maison ou ne pas trop parler du travail, la famille c'était la détente et la joie.

Lola embrassa son mari et se cala contre lui une fois les enfants couchés:

«-Vos bras m'ont manqués monsieur Odair.

-Et chez vous tout m'as manqué madame Odair.»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils aimaient se retrouver en amoureux après avoir couché les enfants, ils pouvaient ainsi se câliner en paix, s'embrasser, regarder un film, et même faire l'amour si ils voulaient. Le couple était toujours très amoureux, et ils avaient une vie sexuelle active et pimentée malgré les enfants. Car beaucoup de couples n'avaient plus ou presque de vie sexuelle avec des enfants. Les deux jeunes avaient réussit à avoir les deux. Lola se féliciter d'avoir une si belle famille. Et puis, même si elle travaillait à la maison et s'occupait des enfants, la maison était propre et bien entretenue, les enfants ne manquaient de rien, et le repas était prêt quand Finnick rentrait du boulot. Et malgré tout ça, elle trouvait le temps de peindre ou de faire une œuvre quelconque.

* * *

De temps en temps des amis ou de la famille leur rendait visite. Les parents de la jeune femme étaient venu quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient donc rencontré leur beau-fils et leurs trois petits-enfants par la même occasion. Ils avait brièvement félicité le couple, avaient fait un chèque et ils étaient repartit. Finnick avait été choqué du peu d'intérêt qu'ils avaient porté à leur fille et à leurs petits-enfants. Lola avait répondu simplement que c'était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle était triste de cette attitude, mais elle s'y été faite. Finnick prenait soin d'elle, il l'aimait et le lui montrait en plus de le lui dire. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, et elle lui était aussi reconnaissante d'aimer leurs enfants et de le leur montrer, de le leur dire chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour. Car Finnick était un excellent père, le meilleur qu'elle ai pu vouloir pour ses enfants.

Lola était tout simplement dingue de son mari. Car en plus d'être un excellent père et un amant hors du commun, il était un homme incroyable. Il n'était pas macho, il n'hésitait pas à revêtir un tablier pour faire la popote quand elle était occupée, à faire le ménage, à faire des courses, à lui faire couler un bain, ou bien d'autres choses encore. Finnick était la perle rare, il n'y avait pas d'autre expression pouvant le qualifier. La jeune femme remerciait tous les jours sa bonne étoile pour avoir mit Finnick sur son chemin.

Finnick en avait tout autant à l'égard de sa femme. Chaque soir il s'endormait avec la peur de se réveiller le lendemain matin et de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il se disait souvent qu'il était trop heureux pour que ce soit vrai. Il s'endormait avec cette crainte mais aussi avec le sourire car il avait toujours Lola blottie contre lui, son visage enfoui dans la chevelure flamboyante de son épouse. Et puis il entendait les respirations de ses trois anges à travers les baby phones. Il se réveillait avec le sourire car en général il entendait Lola qui respirait tout contre lui. Il profitait de chaque moment avec elle et avec les enfants. Il n'avait que 24 ans mais il savait que ce bonheur durerait toute sa vie, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, car sa famille était son oxygène, elle était la source même de son bonheur.

* * *

Le temps passait vite, très vite, bien trop vite à leur goût. Les jumelles avaient un an et Peter rentrait à l'école aujourd'hui. La petite famille au complet accompagna le grand garçon. Peter pleurait, maman aussi, et papa avait bien du mal à retenir son émotion, il attendrait que son fils soit dans l'école pour laisser échapper ses quelques petites larmes. Il était très fier que son fils aille à l'école, mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'il quitte la maison. Pour leurs deux ans de mariages le couple était partit en week end en amoureux et ça leur avait permit de réfléchir à cette idée de quatrième. Ils avaient décider d'attendre un peu mais ils avaient reparlé de ça pour être sûrs qu'ils le voulaient toujours tous les deux. Ils étaient jeunes, certaines personnes les regardaient de travers quand ils voyaient qu'ils étaient déjà mariés et qu'ils avaient déjà trois enfants mais ils ne voulaient pas attendre d'avoir des enfants trop tard. Ils ne voulaient pas être de vieux parents même si c'était de plus en plus la mode d'attendre d'avoir au minimum 35 ans pour faire son premier enfant.

Une fois que Peter fut dans la classe, Finnick laissa sortir les deux petites larmes qu'il retenait. Il serre fort sa femme et l'embrassa:

«-Notre grand bébé va déjà à l'école.

-Oui c'est pas juste ils grandissent trop vite!

-Je sais ma chérie.»

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et couchèrent les petites. Exceptionnellement Finnick avait posé sa journée car c'était un moment spécial pour tout le monde. Étant le meilleur effectif du labo le patron lui avait accordé son congé sans la moindre objection. Finnick chouchouta Lola qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce changement et s'occupait des petites quand elles se réveillaient. Le midi ils allèrent rechercher Peter. Ce dernier ne pleurait plus du tout, il s'était même déjà fait des copains. Toutefois l'institutrice demanda à leur parler. Le couple échangea un regard inquiet et la suivirent dans son le monde s'installa et la professeur commença:

«-Peter est un enfant brillant...»

Finnick et Lola échangèrent un sourire:

«-Toutefois il a une tendance à être hum… rebelle. Je sais que c'est le premier jour, c'est toujours un moment compliqué pour les enfants, mais à plusieurs reprises il s'est montré assez comment dire… effronté. Il refusait de faire certaines activités car il voulait en faire une autre à ce moment là.»

Finnick eut un large sourire alors que Lola rougissait. Le beau blond embrassa sa femme:

«-Je t'aime.

-Monsieur puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amuse?

-Et bien madame, tout simplement j'ai rencontré ma femme au lycée, et c'est ce même côté rebelle et indépendante chez cette jeune fille qui a volé mon coeur. Notre fils tient tout simplement du caractère de sa mère, et j'en suis très fier.»

L'institutrice fut surprise et ne trouva pas de réponse immédiate. Finnick se leva en souriant, tenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne:

«-Alors madame, je suis désolé mais je ne changerai mon fils pour rien au monde. C'est très simple, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit effronté avec vous, laissez le faire l'activité qu'il veut faire au moment où il veut la faire, et ensuite il fera votre travail. C'est juste qu'il aime finir ce qu'il a commencé. Et puis même si c'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie de faire ce que vous demandez, il ne le fera pas. Au revoir.»

Ils repartirent et rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

Dans la voiture le discours n'était pas tout à fait le même pour le jeune papa:

«-Dis donc mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit ce matin?»

Peter baissa la tête, sachant qu'il était pris en faute:

«-D'être sage et gentil.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait?

-La maîtresse est ennuyeuse, ses activités sont nulles!

-Mais il faut l'écouter et faire ce qu'elle te demande mon chéri, répondit Lola. C'est elle l'adulte mon coeur et tu sais très bien que…

-Que moi je suis l'enfant et que je dois respecter et écouter les adultes.

-Bien mon chéri je suis fier, tu va faire des efforts?

-Oui papa.

-Tu le jure?

-Oui maman.

-Bien, on t'aime Peter.»

Les deux parents avaient dit ça en même temps ce qui amusa tout le monde, Peter sourit:

«-Moi aussi je vous aime.»

Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Après un bon goûter ils jouèrent tous ensembles. Les petites ne marchaient et ne parlaient pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Peter raconta aussi sa journée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de joie. Finnick et Lola aimaient voir leur fils comme ça, en plus il parlait de ses copains et… de ses amoureuses. Car ce petit Don Juan en herbe avait déjà trois amoureuses: Nancy, Pauline et Harriette. Lola se mit à rire et caressa la joue de son fils:

«-Waouh tombeur!»

Peter rigola et partit jouer dans sa chambre. Finnick enlaça sa femme:

«-Dis donc quel succès auprès des filles dès le premier jour!

-On dirait son bellâtre de père!»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent. Ensuite les enfants furent couchés pour que le couple se retrouve en amoureux. Finnick demanda soudain:

«-Ma princesse d'amour que j'aime très fort de tout mon cœur?

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien danser pour moi s'il te plaît?

-Quoi maintenant?

-Oui s'il te plaît, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu danser!

-Euh… si tu veux mais je suis un peu rouillée je pense.»

Lola mit de la musique celtique et commença à danser. Elle se sentit bien, comme chaque fois qu'elle dansait, et elle aimait voir cette lueur dans le regard de Finnick, c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. Il avait toujours adorait la voir danser. À la fin de la danse ils allèrent prendre une douche coquine et se couchèrent plus heureux que jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Les enfants grandissaient, ils étaient beaux et intelligents. Les filles avaient deux ans aujourd'hui et Peter allait en prendre quatre. Ils étaient tous en train de préparer le repas pour l'anniversaire de Mia et Lya. Elles étaient intelligentes comme leur frère et les trois s'entendaient bien. Lola préparait le repas pendant que Finnick rangeait les jouets qui traînaient partout, aidé par les enfants. Après ça ils mirent la table.

Lola termina sa préparation et la mit au four. Elle alla ensuite aider Finnick avec les enfants et se changea, les invités n'allaient pas tarder. Lola regarda sa famille et sourit. Les filles marchaient, parlaient, elles avaient toutes leurs dents. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes, et c'est vrai qu'elles étaient son portrait craché. Ils attendaient les invités maintenant. Finnick s'approcha et embrassa sa femme:

«-Je t'aime ma princesse.

-Moi aussi mon amour.»

Ils se firent un petit câlin avant que les invités ne sonnent à la porte. La journée se passa tranquillement, les petites furent gâtées comme chaque fois, les parents remercièrent chaleureusement leur entourage si généreux.

* * *

Le soir dans le lit Lola annonça:

«-Mon amour…

-Oui?

-Je suis enceinte.»

Finnick sourit et embrassa sa femme en la serrant fort:

«-On a atteint notre quota, c'est super, tout ça avant d'être trop vieux.»

Ils se câlinèrent longtemps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

La première échographie révéla qu'il n'y avait qu'un bébé, c'était parfait car ils voulaient un nombre d'enfants paire. Ils rentrèrent à la maison très contents. Les trois petits prirent bien la nouvelle ce qui était tant mieux.

Leur petite vie continua et ils apprirent un peu plus tard que c'était un garçon. Le choix du prénom se fit en famille. Il y eut plusieurs propositions venant des enfants: boudin, chiffon, canapé, moche, nul, zizi, et Dean. C'était assez bizarre qu'ils aient tous les trois dit exactement le même prénom en même temps. Ce fut donc voté à l'unanimité, ce serait Dean. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le petit dernier montre le bout de son nez, la famille au complet s'activa pour préparer sa chambre. Les petits étaient déjà tous très doués pour le dessin et l'art en général, ce qu'ils tenaient de leur mère pour la plus grande joie de Finnick. Ils adoraient aussi l'eau, comme lui. Ils firent donc la chambre et furent tous satisfaits du résultat. Les enfants avaient déjà rassemblé les jouets qu'ils n'utilisaient plus pour les donner à Dean. Ils étaient tous très généreux malgré leur jeune age ce qui faisait la fierté de leurs parents.

* * *

Dean arriva un beau matin d'avril. Il était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents, ce qui était très drôle. Ils en avaient enfin un qui ressemblaient à tous les deux, qui n'était pas juste un de ses deux parents avec quelques traits rappelant l'autre. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison et leur petite vie continua. Les trois grands étaient doux et attentionnés envers leur frère, ils faisaient attention à lui.

Finnick travaillait toujours, mais il avait aménagé ses horaires pour ne pas laisser Lola seule trop longtemps, car quatre enfants en bas age c'était épuisant pour quelqu'un tout seul. Il savait que Lola était forte et que c'était une battante, mais il ne trouvait pas juste qu'elle fasse tout toute seule. De toute façon maintenant il était chercheur indépendant. Il s'était fait son labo dans le garage et comme ça il travaillait à la maison. Il faisait des articles pour des journaux scientifiques et il fournissait régulièrement des travaux qui rapportaient bien. Comme ça ils continuaient de bien gagner leur vie tout en élevant leurs enfants tous les deux ensembles.

Car Lola n'avait pas arrêté le travail non plus. Elle croulait sous les commandes, son travail était toujours demandé, le public voulait toujours plus d'expositions. Elle s'inspirait de tout dans son travail, et notamment de la vie de famille, de l'évolution de ses enfants. Parfois ils l'aidaient même dans ses œuvres, la jeune femme aimait travailler en famille. Même Finnick rajoutait parfois sa petite touche par-ci par-là.

* * *

Ce qui fit le plus bizarre au couple ce fut quand tous les enfants furent à l'école. Ils avaient du temps pour travailler mais ils trouvaient la maison vide et ennuyeuse sans les bruits de leurs petits monstres. Lola soupira et se cala contre son mari:

«-Mon amour, si il nous manque déjà alors qu'ils sont à la petite école, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ils iront à la fac?

-J'ose même pas imaginer ma chérie, mais on a encore quelques années devant nous ne t'inquiète pas.»

Lola sourit et embrassa son mari, il trouvait toujours les mots justes et réconfortants. Chaque année ils s'accordaient un week end en amoureux pour leur anniversaire de mariage, une sortie pour l'anniversaire de chacun. Ils n'aimaient pas laisser leurs enfants chez les parents de Lola même si ils avaient une confiance aveugle, ils n'aimaient simplement pas être séparés de leurs enfants trop souvent ni trop longtemps. La petite flamme ne s'était pas éteinte malgré les quatre enfants à la suite. Lola avait retrouvé la ligne à chaque fois, et de toute façon ils se trouvaient magnifique peu importe leur apparence.

Ils se remirent au boulot chacun de leur côté après un autre baiser et allèrent chercher les enfants le soir. La maison fut à nouveau peuplée de rires, de petites voix, de petits pieds qui couraient partout. C'était ça le bonheur: une famille avec quelqu'un qu'on aime à ses côtés.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
